Opening Old Wounds in a Suit
by Dunhamnator
Summary: What started out as another boring day in this boring week was not going to end so boring. As Peter Bishop turned away from his mirror to grab his white dress-shirt from his bed, he thought about what he was getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__Opening Old Wounds… in a Suit.**  
Spoilers/Timeline: **__Mentioning of Big Eddy/You tell me!**  
A/N:**__ I wrote this because our lovely Jasper303 has a thing for Peter in a suit. So, somehow, we were talking about it, and somehow I offered to make a fanfiction for her. Or she asked me? Well, either way, this one is for Jasper303!_

_You know the drill; I own __**nothing**__!  
But, before the Storm hits us, I will have owned Olivia one day! (Peter will be spending his time with tv_maniac, ;))_

Secrets are secrets for a reason. You keep them secret because you don't want anyone to know about them. Because they are embarrassing, because the thought of them hurts you, or because it's for the best. These secrets are then supposed to stay secret. Especially from the person you work with, who should only see the good things about you, and who happens to be an FBI-agent. Some secrets should stay secret forever from her.  
But every secret is meant to come out one day, and your secret is not an exception.

Tuesday evening, 11 P.M.  
What started out as another boring day in this boring week was not going to end so boring. As Peter Bishop turned away from his mirror to grab his white dress-shirt from his bed, he thought about what he was getting himself into.  
'Are you sure this is a good idea?' He asked. Olivia came from the hallway, leaning against the door, taking in his appearance for a minute.  
'No, I am not. But I am not the one who came up with it.' She answered. He sighed as he closed the buttons on his shirt.  
'Could you hand me that tie?' He pointed towards the tie that lay on a drawer close to Olivia. She grabbed it and handed it to him, standing in front of him. She had the feeling she could better stay where she was, because he was going to need her help. She smiled as he grumbled, unable to make the knot in his tie. She replaced his hands with her own and did what he couldn't.  
'What would you do without me?' She smiled. She patted his chest where the tie was as she looked him in the eye. For a moment the fear of losing him tonight creeped in, but she quickly got rid of the thought. They had to do something very important, and they couldn't allow themselves to think of anything but their goal. She realized her hand was still on his chest and she quickly withdrew it. He smiled at her warmly, before he turned around to grab his jacket. He turned around again, arms spread wide as he laughed at her.  
'How do I look?'

The two sat in the cab that would take them to where they had to be. They were both extremely nervous. Peter kept playing with one of the buttons on his shirt as Olivia played with her hands.  
'Could you stop doing that?' Olivia asked rather annoyed.  
'Well, it's not like you are the calmest person I've ever met.' Peter snapped back. Olivia sighed as she placed her hands on her legs. She took a deep breath.  
'We shouldn't be arguing right now! We can't afford ourselves to screw this up.' Peter nodded, she was right.  
'You know the plan?' She asked.  
'We go in, give the suit-case with money that has a tracking-device, we stay calm and walk out when they tell us we can go.'  
'And then we'll follow him.' Olivia nodded.  
'And I still don't know why I have to do this.' Peter commented. Olivia didn't answer, she knew he didn't want an answer and if he did, she couldn't explain why he had to.  
The yellow cab stopped in front of a big hotel. The driver turned around, holding his hand up. Peter shifted a little in his seat and then placed a ten dollar bill in his hand. Peter and Olivia exited the vehicle, which drove off as soon as Olivia had walked around the car and was standing next to Peter. They looked around, noticing a black van in front of them, another one a few blocks away and a couple of cars. Nothing out of the ordinary. For a by passer that was, because those black vans where filled FBI equipment and a couple of agents.  
They looked at each other and then started walking towards the hotel, Peter holding the suit-case. Their steps were identical, they seemed practised, but it was quite the opposite. Peter hadn't known about this "mission" until Olivia had called him at 10 P.M. No, these two hadn't practised a thing, they were just a great team.  
They had reached the hotel, but instead of going right towards the entrance, they went left, walking in an alley.  
They stood in front of some sort of clubhouse and they both took a deep breath before Peter knocked on the door. A man sticked his head out when he opened the door. Peter held the suit-case up and the man allowed them to enter after checking if there was no one else to be seen.  
They walked towards the table without saying a word. In front of them were two empty seats, but they didn't sit down. On each side of them stood 5 men, and Peter silently thanked God for not recognizing anyone. That meant that they didn't recognize him either. He was safe, for now.  
'Take a seat.' A voice in the shadows said. Peter and Olivia looked at eachother, before pulling back the chairs and sitting on them. The man in front of them leaned forwards, becoming visible in the dim light.  
'Did you bring it?' He asked. Peter looked at Olivia, who gave a quick nod. He lifted the suit-case up, placing it on the table with a bang. The man tried to reach for it, but Peter pulled it back, placing it on his lap.  
'Very good. Now tell me, what is your condition?' The man spoke, surprisingly without an accent.  
'In exchange for this money, Big Eddy will promise to leave town and leave Peter Bishop alone. For good.' Olivia said, without hesitation. The man seemed to think, but Peter and Olivia both knew that his desicion had been made hours ago.  
'Fine.' Olivia looked at Peter and then moved her head in the man's direction. Peter placed the suit-case on the table and turned it towards the man after opening it. Peter shoved the suit-case forward. The man smiled at seeing the money and then closed it again.  
'Now, why is it that the FBI insist on the fact that Peter Bishop is to be left alone?'  
'That is classified.' Olivia spoke.  
'Come on. I have been nice to you too.'  
'Have you?' Peter spoke for the first man seemed to look at him suspiciously.  
'I could've told my men to search you, but did I? No, I trust on the fact that you can be trusted.' He smiled at them. They looked at each other. This wasn't planned, they wanted to give the money and get the hell out of there. They didn't count on the guy asking questions. At least Olivia didn't. Peter knew this type of people, he knew how they thought and he saw it coming.  
'Bishop is a witness in a murder case. He will only testify if he is completely safe. We can't risk him running away. That's why we request Big Eddy to leave him be.' Olivia looked at Peter, a little taken aback by the fact that he could come up with such a lie.  
'The lady seems quite surprised with that.' The man held his head in Olivia's direction, all the while looking at Peter.  
'That is because he is not allowed to talk about that.' Olivia pointed out. The man smiled and then stood up.  
'I trust everything is okay. You can go.' Peter and Olivia rose from their chair and started for the door.  
'Oh,' the man began, 'Big Eddy isn't here right now, but I'll tell him about your... situation. Bishop.' He added. Olivia's face turned into horror, but Peter placed his hand on her back and pushed her out. He kept pushing her forward until they reached the FBI van. Peter looked around and then climbed in after Olivia.  
'And?' Broyles asked.  
'They know.' Peter answered, as he loosened his tie.

_**Every reader that pays attention knows that we are missing something here. Yes, there will be a chapter 2! I have no idea when it will be up, all I know is that I know how it's going to end!  
Click the button below and tell me what you think, :)! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ You had to wait quite some time for this, but the Force obviously wasn't with me, and what do you want, considering Olivia's current status.  
Anyways, it's here now, so enjoy! _

They spend 45 minutes in the van, Peter getting annoyed by his tie that wasn't getting in position anymore, so he choose to take it off and Olivia explaining to Broyles what had happened, checking if they said anything that gave them away. One of the agents had left them ten minutes ago and waited on the street, acting as if he was waiting for someone. He entered the van again, telling the remaining agents that a black car just drove by, going right, which was the only way to reach the clubhouse Peter and Olivia were in, by car. Five heads turned towards one of the screens in the van, showing a map and a red, blinking dot. Only minutes after the car drove by, the dot started moving. Broyles grabbed a pair of keys next to him and gave them to Olivia.  
'The black car next to this van.' Olivia nodded and left the van, Peter following her. They waited mere seconds in the car when the previous black car came rushing by. Olivia put the car in drive and they started a car chase through a seemingly abandoned street. Usually she would have been suspicious o the situation, right now she was focusing on something else.  
Olivia slammed her feet on the pedal, getting annoyed that car couldn't go faster. She shifted slightly in her seat and handed Peter her gun. He looked at it astonished.  
'When I say so, you lean out of the car and shoot. Focus on his tires!' She practically yelled because of the adrenaline.  
'You want me to what?' Peter yelled back. He had heard her, he just couldn't believe she had really said it.  
'I want you to shoot at the car!' She focused on the road, never looking at Peter, she wouldn't forgive herself if she'd lose the car in all the turns she had to make. The driver had realized he was being followed and started driving faster.  
'Open your window.' She demanded, and Peter obeyed. He pushed the button to roll down the window, the wind was strong and they had to speak even louder.  
'Make sure you want fall out of the car!' She said as Peter stuck his head out and seconds later his upper body. He focused on the tires of the car in front of him when out of nothing Olivia made a turn to the left. He should have see it coming, because he saw the car turn, but the information didn't progress to his brains, and he almost fell out of the car.  
'Peter! What did I say?' Olivia screamed above the sound of the wind.  
'Hey, you made a turn with a speed I am sure is illegal!'  
'You've got one shot!' She yelled. And Peter hung out of the window again. He pointed the gun, pulled the trigger and then fired one bullet! I didn't hit any of the tires, but it did hit the car and driver stopped driving, shocked. Olivia got out of the car, Peter following her, immediately handing Olivia her gun back. They ran towards the car when the driver hit the gas again and drove off.  
They ran after the car, but Olivia knew immediately that they were not going to win this. So she stopped running, pointed her gun and fired three times. Two of the bullets hit the tires of the vehicle, making it impossible to drive and the other went trough the windshield. She had a satisfied smile on her face, but that vanished quickly as she and Peter ran towards the man that had just exited the vehicle. He ran away and was obviously faster. Again, Olivia stopped running, she pointed her gun once again and shot, missing the guy's leg with an inch. She wanted to run towards him again, but she then noticed he had stopped running too and was pointing his own gun. But not at her, at Peter.  
'Peter!' She screamed, as she understood what was going to happen. Peter looked to his left, where Olivia was. He had no idea he was being shot at, he didn't hear the gun fire, all he knew was that he was lying on the ground, his arm hurting like hell. Olivia seemed to hesitate for a moment or two when she saw the man running away again, but then ran towards Peter. She sat down beside him, pulling off his jacket.  
'I need to see your wound and I need to apply pressure.' She explained, as she ripped his bloodied right sleeve from his shirt and down his arm. She looked around, looking for something to apply pressure with. She couldn't use his sleeve, the blood would only infect the wound and he had gotten rid of his tie in the van, so they couldn't use that either.  
'Peter, I am sorry, I will buy you a new shirt.' She said, as she now ripped his left sleeve from his shirt and pulled it from his arm. She wrapped the sleeve around his arm, tied it up and then sat down next to him, breathing heavy, suddenly exhausted. It was then, when Peter realized what had happened.  
'We lost him.' He said. Olivia didn't say a word, she just looked him in the eyes.

_**The End.****  
I finish it here. I do not want to make a full story out of this, this was just written for fun, and Peter in a suit, ;)!  
Hope you enjoyed and thanks for stopping by. **_


End file.
